


Almost Blue

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Season 5 AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Tristan De Martel non amava il jazz. O almeno così si diceva. Ed era strano perché quella musica che sapeva di notte e di fumo avrebbe dovuto toccargli l’anima. La tromba di Chet Baker, beffarda e singhiozzante, note dense e piene di stupore…Almost blue. Ecco, forse quella musica echeggiava le sofferenze di una creatura quasi azzurra. Aveva i piedi affondati nel fango, come un prigioniero che solo a fatica possa alzare gli occhi al cielo.Forse Tristan sapeva troppo bene come ci si sente. A non potersi staccare dalle proprie passioni. Almost Blue…





	Almost Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Malinconico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Hayley Marshall;  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima. In seguito però al ritorno di Hayley con la cura, Tristan lasciava la scena, per essere richiamato in causa solo in occasione della temporanea morte di Elijah. In quel frangente si salvava grazie alla tempestiva rescissione del legame di sangue, per volontà del suo stesso creatore, ma scopriva che per gran parte del tempo Aurora era stata prigioniera dei Mikaelson. Indignato, lasciava di nuovo il proprio amante, tornando in Francia con la sorella.  
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia.
> 
> Note alla storia e Dediche: questo racconto è dedicata come sempre alle mie amiche fanwriters e fans della Trilijah. Entrambe mi ispirano in infiniti modi.
> 
> Questa storia in particolare deve molto alle famose scene corali di Abby da Edoras, credo di avere scritto un Klaus asciutto e deciso che ricorda molto quello di alcuni suoi racconti. Per non sbagliare li consiglio tutti.
> 
> Miky riconoscerà invece un bacio al sapore di zucchero… quante volte abbiamo parlato dei loro risvegli e dell’amore del Conte per i dolci? Troverete baci, bigné e infinite altre cose qui, nei suoi racconti incantati. 
> 
> Questo è stato un racconto strano e faticoso, dove l’ispirazione andava e veniva. Ad intermittenza, e sempre nei momenti sbagliati.  
> E devo ammetterlo: anche io come Milord non amo il jazz. Eppure… improvvisazioni, capricci, un’ineludibile malinconia. Ne sono proprio sicura?
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up Audience  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Almost Blue**  
   
_Almost blue_  
Almost doing things we used to do  
There's a girl here and she's almost you  
Almost all the things that your eyes once promised  
I see in hers too  
Now your eyes are red from crying  
_Almost blue_  
Flirting with this disaster became me  
It named me as the fool who only aimed to be  
_Almost blue_  
It's almost touching, it will almost do  
There is part of me that's always true  
Always  
Not all good things come to an end, now it is only a chosen few  
I've seen such an unhappy couple  
_Almost me_  
Almost you  
Almost blue  
   
_Elvis Costello – Almost Blue_  
 

   
   
  
Lo vedeva andare via come in un’antica scena, come nella sera in cui abbandonò la Strix.  
  
Chissà se lui sentiva i suoi occhi, se li sentiva sulla pelle anche senza ricambiare il suo sguardo. Per Tristan era così. Sentiva quegli occhi addosso nel mezzo di una stanza affollata, dall’altra parte della strada, nelle sale in penombra dell’antico castello in cui era nato… li avvertiva, lucidi e pungenti e spietati. Schegge d’onice in fattezze d’ambra.  
Il suo signore… “Il mio signore mi volta le spalle per correre a salvarsi, ma poi proprio salvo non è… Il mio signore è prigioniero, e i suoi polsi forti sono in catene. La stretta calda che imprigionava le mie mani, ora è rigida e fredda come quella di un morto… “  
L’altro si voltò. Elijah si voltò e abbassò gli occhi. Quante cose avrebbe potuto fare per quello sguardo sfuggente, per quelle ciglia abbassate su un sorriso a disagio? Probabilmente ogni cosa.  
«Ci vediamo a colazione…»  
«Di nuovo?» Tristan piegò le labbra in un sorriso incredulo e un po’ ironico. «Non abbiamo già mangiato?» Il malizioso richiamo era alla fanciulla di cui avevano assaggiato il sangue. Senza ucciderla, persino senza turbare gli ordinati pensieri nella bella testolina, poiché le nuove regole di Elijah prevedevano compulsione e pietà.  
Il Sire si umettò le labbra, lo fissò con aria beffarda. «No, tu hai mangiato, Milord. Io mi sono limitato a guardare: le tue belle labbra che s’increspavano su morbidi bigné… le tue labbra coperte di zucchero…» Un passo in direzione dell’amante e una mano sollevata a raggiungere quelle labbra fatate.  
Tristan sorrise ancora senza mostrare i denti, lo sguardo languido mentre il pollice insolente dell’altro disegnava il contorno della sua bocca. Socchiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo poi li spalancò di nuovo sul proprio Sire.  
Consapevole, decisamente consapevole dell’effetto che avevano sul suo signore quelle iridi azzurre.  
«Le mie labbra non hanno più zucchero… la tua lingua l’ha raccolto tutto…»  
«Eppure sono ancora dolci, come la prima volta…» Elijah ripeté con la punta della lingua il percorso che prima era stato delle dita.  
Attirò Tristan a sé con un braccio solo, tenacemente intorno alla vita, l’altro braccio abbandonato lungo il busto mentre sussurrava: «Mi aspettano…»  
Tristan si lasciò baciare, senza rispondere ma senza sottrarsi. Poi gentilmente allontanò l’altro da sé. «Vai, dunque.»  
Elijah arricciò graziosamente il naso. «Andiamo insieme.»  
«Non se ne parla.»  
«Hai paura di loro?»  
«Non entrerò nella stessa stanza con quella donna… Quella mi ha condannato.» I suoi occhi ora erano gelidi, come l’oceano che aveva cullato la sua agonia.  
« _Io_ ti ho condannato.» ammise Elijah turbato.  
«Con te è diverso.» rispose Tristan un po’ a disagio. Poi, alzando di nuovo sull’altro il blu degli occhi. «Tu mi servi.» aggiunse con una smorfietta insolente.  
Elijah lo fissò in silenzio. Poi sospirando lo strinse più forte a sé. «Tu vieni con me.» rispose, deciso e suadente.  
   
*  
   
Tristan sentì freddo entrando nel grande cortile. L’inverno stava finendo ma la primavera sembrava ancora lontana, i rampicanti che coprivano le inferriate erano lucidi e scuri, senza fiori.  
E gli occhi delle ragazze pungevano come spille: Freya in compagnia di una donna, poi una giovinetta che doveva essere Hope e… Hayley. Sì, c’era anche lei.  
La ragazzina aveva labbra sottili e serrate in una smorfia determinata. Era Hope di sicuro.  
Tristan sorrise vago e non cercò la complicità di nessuno mentre Elijah raggiungeva rapidamente il gruppo degli uomini. Klaus, Kol, Marcel e Vincent. Il Conte l’aveva sentito non appena erano entrati nell’enorme edificio: Elijah era tornato uno di loro.  
Bruno, elegante, tagliente.  
E sebbene tutti gli uomini scesi ad accoglierlo emanassero una strana, potente energia (Klaus e Kol sembravano lupi, a dispetto del fatto che solo uno avesse sangue bestiale nelle proprie vene), Elijah, pallido e con lo sguardo distante, appariva di gran lunga come il più pericoloso.  
Camminava senza fare rumore, pure si formava un vuoto al suo passaggio che lasciava un senso di soggezione e di attesa. Persino tra gli stessi fratelli.  
   
Rebekah scese le scale con la morbidezza di un felino. Indossava un vestito rosso troppo stretto e troppo corto, una mise più adatta a una serata in discoteca.  
Nondimeno Tristan la trovò bella. Bella e annoiata come una tigre in gabbia.  
Sorrise al ripetersi di quello che era stato il suo primo pensiero, nel vederla mille anni prima: Rebekah era bella e inadeguata. Come sempre.  
Lusingata da quello sguardo lei rispose al sorriso.  
Non così Freya, che era come sempre perfetta. Jeans di una tenue sfumatura beige, un morbido maglioncino di candido cachemire, dalle maniche vezzosamente lunghissime. Nessun gioiello né collane. Semplice ed elegante, come sempre. Accanto a lei quella donna che Tristan non conosceva: alta, lunghi capelli afro, morbide curve e occhi brillanti ma un po’ troppo severi. L’energia che emanava da lei era inconfondibilmente quella selvaggia di un lupo mannaro.  
C’era poi una certa tensione, come un profumo, certi sottilissimi odori che la legavano alla donna accanto e che Tristan riconobbe all’istante. Feromoni, attrazione sessuale. Le due erano sicuramente una coppia. Il Conte annuì con ammirazione, nonostante i loro trascorsi Freya era ancora nelle sue grazie.  
La strega però non lo degnò di un secondo sguardo, lasciandolo all’esame ostile della propria compagna.  
   
Hayley, che era sparita al suo ingresso, ritornò annunciata dal tramestio dei suoi stivali sulle scale. Alzando gli occhi Tristan riconobbe la discesa disordinata delle lunghe gambe fasciate dai leggins. Era proprio lei, perennemente irritata e scomposta.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio mentre i suoi vitrei occhi verdi incontravano quelli lucenti del Lord.  
«Farò colazione al Caffè.» La giovane donna inclinò insolentemente la testa nella sua direzione, sporse le labbra piene a significare il suo disappunto.  
«Non c’è tempo.» sentenziò Klaus, asciutto. «Dobbiamo confrontarci ora, e velocemente. Ogni istante che passiamo insieme costituisce un pericolo per Hope. »  
La giovane affiancò la madre, rivolse a Klaus lo stesso sguardo di sfida. «Siamo a casa nostra.» affermò in un soffio gelido.  
L’ibridò non poté trattenere un sorriso nell’ammirare la figlia che gli somigliava tanto. «Faremo presto, Hope.»  
Come se nulla fosse colui che era il motivo di tanto disagio, la pietra dello scandalo, aggirò con grazia la prima fila per rivolgersi direttamente alla compagna di Freya. «Tristan De Martel.» si presentò azzardando un baciamano che venne immediatamente respinto. «Keelin.» mormorò la donna in risposta sottraendo in fretta la mano.  
Tristan si voltò, lo sguardo di Hayley era su di lui. Certo entrambi ricordavano un’analoga scena.  
Elijah non fiatò, la mascella serrata e lo sguardo allarmato.  
   
*  
Il suono dei passi era secco sui marciapiedi, più morbido sull’asfalto chiazzato da pozzanghere blu. New Orleans è una città che suona anche sotto i tuoi piedi. Misteriosa e musicale. E come una donna affascinante e perduta giace indifferente sulle rive di un fiume su cui galleggiano i morti.  
Tristan infilò le mani in tasca. Camminava un po’ curvo, non aveva mai avuto il passo ritmato e innaturale di Elijah, che pareva un ballerino. Tristan visto da dietro, con le spalle incassate e i minuscoli riccioli che sfuggivano alla perfetta simmetria della pettinatura sembrava proprio un ragazzino scontroso. Un piccolo ribelle che cacciava le mani in tasca nell’impotenza di non poterle usare. Non sapendo che fare: di sé, della propria vita. Ma chi avesse potuto osservarlo in viso, mentre camminava veloce fuggendo le luci più forti e volgari, avrebbe scorto sulle sue labbra un sorriso antico. Amaro.  
Non si aspettava nulla di diverso, eppure l’indecisione dell’altro faceva male. Il Conte non sapeva nemmeno come definire ciò che provava. Odio? Desiderio? Devozione? O era la solita brama di dissolversi in lui, di farlo suo e insieme di arrendersi? Quella vertigine antica che lo obbligava alla resa anche quando sentiva più forte il pungolo dell’orgoglio?  
   
Camminò a lungo e apparentemente senza meta. Bourbon Street era un  trionfo di luci ma ogni cosa si dissolveva nel blu. Il cielo notturno, il fantasma lontano del fiume, evocato da impalpabili nebbie. New Orleans suonava cava sotto i suoi piedi ed era quasi azzurra.  
Era una dama un po’ sfatta con la gonna sollevata sulle lunghe gambe ambrate. Aveva piedi nella polvere, radici nel fango della palude e la testa nel cielo. Una creola dai grandi occhi chiari. Era bella, sensuale, triste.  
E la serata sarebbe stata perfetta, se solo il bourbon profumato sulle labbra di Tristan avesse cancellato il sapore dolceamaro del suo signore.  
Com’era possibile? Prima di recarsi da loro si era sottoposto a una lunga doccia voluttuosa, la pelle ancora accesa del sesso appena consumato. Poi aveva sfiorato le guance rasate con appena due gocce di dopobarba, un boquet raffinato e prezioso. Profumato come un rosa selvatica, in modo leggero ma persistente, aveva sfiorato con il piccolo naso insolente il bordo del bicchiere, inspirando con voluttà l’aroma di legno vecchio. Bourbon: il profumo di Elijah, quando Elijah soffriva. Pure, non riusciva a dimenticare l’odore naturale e sconvolgente del suo corpo nudo, quella freschezza di bosco e di gelo che evaporava nel calore del suo abbraccio. La dolcezza antica e l’amarezza sempre nuova, come un retrogusto nel palato, un vuoto e una vertigine dei sensi: le labbra di Elijah, i baci di Elijah.  
Quel profumo… avrebbe giurato di averlo sentito anche in fondo al mare. Elijah era il suo creatore. Non poteva mai, mai prescindere dalla sua presenza  
Elijah era colui che entrava in una stanza affollata e fermava il suo cuore con un sorriso.  
 _Shal we begin? E tutto il resto scompariva._  
Colui che quel cuore, con un gesto gelido e noncurante, poteva mandarlo in pezzi.  
   
Tristan De Martel non amava il jazz. O almeno così si diceva. Ed era strano perché quella musica che sapeva di notte e di fumo avrebbe dovuto toccargli l’anima. La tromba di Chet Baker, beffarda e singhiozzante, note dense e piene di stupore…Almost blue. Ecco, forse quella musica echeggiava le sofferenze di una creatura quasi azzurra. Aveva i piedi affondati nel fango, come un prigioniero che solo a fatica possa alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Forse Tristan sapeva troppo bene come ci si sente. A non potersi staccare dalle proprie passioni. Almost Blue…  
   
*  
*  
   
Era riuscito a sembrarle indifferente? Quando si erano incontrati da soli, sul terrazzo interno che dominava il patio?  
Non era sembrato un ridicolo western? La cow girl con gli stivali infangati e il damerino troppo abile con la pistola (o con le lame affilate dei denti…).  
 _«Ti aspettano.» aveva detto lui senza riuscire a celare il disprezzo._  
 _«Non mi siedo alla stessa tavola dove siedi tu. Non sto nella stessa stanza con l’assassino di mio marito.»_  
 _Tristan aveva inclinato le labbra senza mostrare i denti. «Dovresti condividere il piano di quelli che stanno proteggendo tua figlia.»_  
 _«Tu stati proteggendo mia figlia?» Hayley aveva sollevato un sopracciglio. Aveva un modo di mettere il broncio che ricordava un po’ quello del suo rivale. Il capriccio puerile delle labbra non riusciva a neutralizzare la minaccia letale degli occhi. «Ringrazia Elijah se…» aveva cominciato._  
 _«No. Tu ringrazialo. – Tristan possedeva più di lei il talento di minacciare e sedurre con lo stesso, soave, tono di voce – Se non ci fosse lui pagheresti per ogni sofferenza di Aurora. Per ogni mia morte in fondo all’oceano… »_  
 _L’ibrido suo malgrado aveva deglutito, facendo un passo indietro._  
 _«Cosa fate?» Un Elijah pallidissimo era uscito dalla porta centrale, trovandosi esattamente fra loro. «Hope è in pericolo. La nostra famiglia è in pericolo…» Era costernato, senza fiato._  
 _Aveva guardato lei alla prima affermazione. Poi lui. Gli occhi quasi lacrimosi sull’ex amante, neri e gelidi sull’amante attuale. “Per lui sono solo una fonte di guai” aveva pensato Tristan mentre incassava con classe, il sorriso smagliante e beffardo. «Io sono un vostro alleato, Elijah. Sai in che modo e perché. Non pretendere che io diventi ciò che non sono. Tu hai perduto la memoria, non io.»_  
 _Hayley fissava il suo ex con quell’aria sprezzante che faceva sembrare lei una mogliettina nervosa, e lui un pover’uomo sorpreso nell’atto vergognoso di soddisfare un vizio. Avrebbe potuto essere un ubriacone, un giocatore d’azzardo… uno che dopo tanti anni di storie rispettabili si scopriva attratto da un uomo, e per di più da un nemico mortale._  
 _«Non mi chiedere di trattare con lui… Non so quanto potrei resistere.»aveva sibilato la lupa._  
 _Tristan aveva sorriso di nuovo celando i denti. «Non hai nulla da temere da me, Elijah Mikaelson. E non ti chiedo poi molto in cambio per la mia devozione: garantire la sicurezza di Aurora sarà per voi appena un piccolo fastidio da aggiungere alla montagna dei vostri guai. L’equivalente di un danno collaterale. E senza conseguenze, hai la mia parola. Conosco troppo bene quanto costi sfidare i Mikaelson, e né io né la mia amata sorella vogliamo ripetere l’esperienza. » Tristan si era guardato intorno, dominando dall’alto anche l’attento pubblico del patio. Gli occhi sfavillanti, si era voltato di nuovo verso i principali interlocutori: la giovane donna dagli occhi sbarrati in un’eterna indignazione, l’uomo bruno che ora abbassava le ciglia sul proprio imbarazzo. Aveva ignorato lei, fissando soltanto lui. «Nel frattempo, la mia lealtà sarà quella di un cavaliere medievale: non permetterò che si faccia alcun male alla tua famiglia, alla tua preziosa nipote… E, a mio ulteriore svantaggio, nemmeno alla sua insostituibile madre.» I suoi occhi brillavano ritrovando lo sguardo immobile della donna. Poi il Conte scendendo lentamente le scale si era avvicinato al resto dei Mikaelson e ai loro alleati. Si era consultato brevemente con Vincent e ostentando una smorfia beffarda aveva lasciato la sala._  
   
*  
   
Tristan ricordava, le mani in tasca nell’aria umida di New Orleans. Un giorno di tanto tempo prima, Palazzo Mikaelson in subbuglio per il ritorno di Hayley Marshall. La salvatrice, colei che aveva percorso il mondo in lungo e in largo alla ricerca di una cura che li salvasse dal morso di Marcel. Si sarebbe poi rivelato un falso allarme, poiché l’ibrido non aveva ancora trovato l’ultimo tassello dell’incantesimo: il sangue di una Malraux. Questo non aveva impedito  alla magnanima lupa di chiedere comunque un prezzo per la sua lealtà: la testa del prigioniero, il Conte De Martel in persona. Ormai inutile per qualunque incantesimo dal momento in cui Elijah aveva rinunciato a sacrificarlo al suo posto. La donna aveva interpretato con una malizia non priva di fondamento le remore del proprio amante, e alla lite che ne era derivata, e all’improvvisa partenza di lei era seguito un distacco che si sarebbe prolungato fino al ritrovamento della cura definitiva. In quei giorni strani e febbrili, con Elijah e Kol già risvegliati dall’incantesimo del sonno ma ancora vittime del morso di Marcel, il vampiro Originale aveva sfogato rabbia e frustrazione tra le braccia del suo antico amante.  
Era una storia di vampiri, uno strapparsi la carne a morsi, seguendo il ritmo del cuore. Ritmi nervosi, melodie scarnificate e poi vestite di nuovo in una grande, imprevista, armonia. Il gran finale, del tutto diverso da ciò che ci si aspettava.  
Chi aveva mai detto che a Tristan De Martel non piaceva il jazz?  
Da allora il suo sangue riconosceva subito quella tromba struggente e disperata. Almost Blue nell’esecuzione di Baker. Poi un giorno aveva sorpreso il suo Sire, gli occhi neri cerchiati di febbre, la fronte corrucciata ad ascoltare assorto la stessa canzone, ma in versione originale. E in quella registrazione la voce di Elvis Costello, come carta abrasiva, cantava di uno strano triangolo amoroso.  
“I’ve seen an unhappy couple.  
Almost me  
Almost you…”  
Allora, orgoglioso e confuso, Tristan era scappato prima di sentire il finale.  
   
Pieno di rabbia e di desiderio, con la voglia di vendicarsi ma senza riuscire a lasciarlo. Non molto diverso da come era adesso, solo e con le mani in tasca lungo Bourbon Street.  
New Orleans era una splendida creola blu, distesa lungo la riva del fiume. Una sirena. Un animale spiaggiato e morente che guardava il carnefice con gli occhi languidi dell’agonia.  
Ora Tristan suo malgrado capiva il significato di quelle parole.  
Gli occhi di lei erano freddi e senza pietà. Occhi chiari e bellissimi, ma privi del sentimento che Elijah avrebbe voluto scorgere. Anche solo per orgoglio personale. Elijah smarrito davvero, incapace di trattenere il suo amante. Elijah che come sempre, spietato aguzzino, doveva dare il colpo di grazia alle ultime speranze di un lieto fine. Non poteva permettere a Tristan di minacciare la madre di Hope, nemmeno con il pensiero. Nemmeno con le mani in tasca in segno di resa e uno splendido sorriso amaro stampato sul viso.  
Tristan tutto questo lo comprendeva fin troppo bene. Loro due erano così simili. Simili, ma non uguali.  
Ma negli occhi di lei non c’era nulla. Non più.  
Nessuna traccia del sogno fasullo che quei due avevano sognato insieme, nell’algida perfezione dei loro progetti di coppia.  
“ _Le acque del Bayou sono immobili, non hanno il respiro del mare._  
 _Le acque del Bayou sono verdi, e meno profonde. Non hanno più l’innocenza, né una residua parvenza d’amore”_.  
Pur senza entrare nella sua mente, Tristan aveva sentito quei pensieri nelle mani e nel sangue del proprio signore.  
Gli occhi di lei erano chiari e bellissimi ma non erano gli occhi di Tristan.  
   
«Pensi che io sia gelosa? - aveva chiesto Hayley con aria annoiata. -Tra noi è finita.»  
«Se può confortarti tra noi non è mai cominciata.»  
La donna aveva incassato l’apparente punto a favore, senza fiatare. Poi, dopo una lunga pausa, aveva aggiunto: «Non ti avvicinare alla mia famiglia.»  
«La tua famiglia non mi riguarda e non mi interessa. Ma non ti permetterò di intralciare la salvezza di quelli che amo… di Aurora.» Il nome aggiunto in fretta per specificare e giustificare era rimasto sospeso nell’aria, preceduto da una pausa simile a un punto interrogativo.  
   
E in quel momento era entrato Elijah. La scena che aveva trovato doveva averlo scosso molto, seppure inconsciamente, per la plasticità dello scontro che da sempre si replicava nella sua testa. Anche nel torpore dell’amnesia.  
Avrebbe dovuto scegliere, mostro o buon uomo? La verde, immobile regolarità di una vita normale o le infinite possibilità di quello sguardo del colore del mare?  
   
New Orleans aveva piedi nella polvere e la testa nel cielo. Tracce rosse sul viso e tra i capelli, carnale e celeste, una creola dagli occhi chiari.  
Bella, sensuale, triste. Quasi azzurra.  
Tristan si strinse nel cappotto e socchiuse gli occhi. Nulla di ciò che poteva offrire al suo amante era lontanamente paragonabile al tranquillo happy end che Elijah aveva progettato. Quell’esistenza sana, ordinata, quasi perfetta.  
Almost me.  
Almost you.  
Almost blue.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
